


No More Maybe It's Maybelline

by eversincewebrent



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Vampires, Violence, idk i wrote this for halloween so, vampire coven!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincewebrent/pseuds/eversincewebrent
Summary: “So do you want me to like, show you the basics of being a vampire?” Ryan asked.Brendon shrugged. “I dunno. I only wanted you to turn me so I look cool.”





	No More Maybe It's Maybelline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelgothclaudia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgothclaudia/gifts).



> hello so mwah to izzy for being my beta and all that good stuff and also i wrote this for halloween bc who doesnt love writing a solid halloween fic. ok so this like all my fics aint too serious dont #drag me for being awful at writing. anyways vampires are hot and i was like. someone should write an au where theyre vampires bc there arent enough of those. also fuck 16 candles verse fics. this was so last minute but anyways happy halloween from eversincewebrent also i looked at a lot of ask.com pages and they were all like "dont call a group of vampires a coven!!!" but fuck you theyre fictional i can do what i want. also just to clarify when i say ryans the sire i mean. he turned all of them. titles from my babysitters a vampire cuz that show fucks happy halloween!!!!!

Brendon traced his index finger over his fangs again. He couldn’t look in the mirror anymore, so the smooth surface with the pointed edge was one of the few proofs that wow, he really transformed. He followed Ryan along the alleyway, who, in Brendon’s opinion didn’t really know much more than he did about the whole blood sucking thing even if he had the fangs longer than he had. 

“I found one!”

Brendon looked up from the dusty floor of the alley to where Ryan was crouching beside a dumpster. “Can we go, like, somewhere nicer maybe? Like, not here?” 

“We could if you weren’t all vegetarian and a fledgling. Once your body is used to the blood and stuff it’ll be way easier than this,” Ryan said. He pulled his hand back out from under the dumpster, and in his hands was a live rat. Brendon cringed. “Here, take it.”

“I am not grabbing a squirming rat out of your hands, Ryan.”

“So you want me to like, spit the blood in your mouth, or…? ‘Cause I’m not gonna lie to you that’s kinda hot.” 

Brendon looks at Ryan with a mix of disgust and confusion. “Um. I’m gonna have to pass.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t spit my come back into my mouth after you went down on me that one time,” Ryan shot back at him. He was currently picking off the little limbs of the rat. Brendon didn’t know that something that small could bleed that much. “Anyways, this is breakfast so you can either save me the work of havin’ to find another one or you could just eat it.”

Brendon groaned and marched over to grab it from his hands. He was a little too violent, though, because his hands dropped the rat and its body fell down onto the concrete, making an awful splat kind of sound when it hit. 

Ryan’s face looked very resigned. “I don’t know how you already fucked up the easiest part. We’re gonna go back to your new home and you and me are gonna eat the frozen shit I stocked up on before I turned you.”

“I can do it! Stop-fucking come back!” Brendon ran after him to catch up for the short walk back to the coven house. 

“Well? Do you have any evidence that you won’t fuck up next time?”

“Fledgetarian,” Brendon mumbled.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Nothing.”

*****

“All I’m saying is, vampires are supposed to be hot as fuck, yet I can’t look in a mirror! It’s a real injustice,” Brendon said as he stepped through the door. The coven house wasn’t exceptionally big. It had 3 bedrooms, a small living area/kitchen, and a huge basement. The basement was what really sold them on it. It was unfinished when all of them first moved in, which was perfect for all the stuff they set up down there. To top it off, there were no windows in it, which meant that there were no curious neighbors poking their heads down into a room that was suspiciously bloody. 

As soon as all the boxes were moved into the place, Ryan and Brendon took over the master bedroom. There were arguments about it, but they settled it. 

*****

“Why the fuck do you and Brendon get the big room! I fucking found the place!” Spencer shouted from the main floor when they first moved in.

“I’m the sire! You and Jon would be nothing without me!” Ryan argued, his voice ringing out into the other room.

“That’s doesn’t even matter!” Spencer stomped into the room Ryan resided to confront him face to face. “Besides, Brendon’s not even in the coven! He’s still human, dumbass!”

“We already fucked on the floor of it anyways!” Ryan pointed out as a last resort and lucky for him, it effectively shut him up.

*****

Flash forward back to the present and Ryan had followed Brendon into the house and shut the door a little too hard. They both headed straight for the small kitchen and Ryan swung open the door to the mini-fridge and Brendon waited for him at the table. A diet that mainly consists of living people means refrigerators aren’t a necessity. While they waited the few months until Brendon’s canines were more adept at piercing skin, pretty much all they were eating was animals. Ryan only ate them too because he felt bad for him. 

The older boy threw 2 rats onto the table. Sometimes he forgot about those neighbors. “Take your pick. Or you can try the humans.” So, maybe one of the reasons Brendon couldn’t quite move on from the animals yet is because he still needed to be eased away from the vegetarian diet he’d been on in previous years. 

Living with the coven for the past year made it a lot easier for Brendon to adjust once he was turned. He had the nocturnal thing down (he wasn’t that happy about having to his job to get one at night), he got used to the disgusting amount of blood (kind of), and he knew all the culture and dynamics of the coven. Not that any of them were big on tradition, but sometimes it just came naturally. He was the first fledgling he’d encountered, though, and the love of the word “fledge” that they all had wasn’t very welcome in Brendon’s eyes. 

Brendon watched Ryan pick apart his rat. He wished he could do it without making the rat all gooey and losing about half of its blood in the process. At some point during the past month Ryan had told him that he was too old to not know how to at least eat a rat on his own yet, and no matter how much Brendon had protested, he wouldn’t do it for him. Apparently having stubby fingers was a big setback by vampiric standards. 

Ryan could only handle watching Brendon shove his fingers directly into various rodents so many times. “You know you’re like, the slowest learner I’ve ever met. Why do you have so many problems with this? You pick the limbs off first. You don’t squeeze the blood out of it. You can’t do much else either! For some reason you have this big problem with even just killing people, which is pretty tame in my book, it’s like I didn’t even turn you!” He raised his voice towards the end of it. Brendon had adjusted to the random outbursts by now. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, pretty much everyone knew Ryan totally let being born instead of turn go to his head. 

“Hey, I can too deal with your weird affinity for torturing people!” Brendon countered.

“Brendon, you saw Spencer feeding off some chick down in the basement a few nights ago and almost passed out.” Ryan stated and once again, won the argument, but Brendon was still determined to prove him wrong.

*****

Brendon watched the color drain from someone’s face. He tried not to flinch away. Lately he’d been making more progress with one of the more important parts of being a vampire: the actual blood sucking. He himself wasn’t actually drinking from this guy, but that was probably for the best. If he had to rip someone’s throat open like that right now he’d definitely pass out. At least Ryan didn’t seem to mind that another person’s blood was dripping down his chin. Using the word dripping is conservative, though. It was more flowing down his face. 

There was a reason Brendon had only been down in the basement three times. 

It was this big open room, no walls were separating anything like they would be upstairs. With the blood stains decorating most of the floor and part of the walls (side effects of being a vampire), it looked like something out of a classic horror story. All it needed was shackles attached to the walls. Lucky for them, basically everyone they had locked down here was too weak to try and get to the door anyways. The room smelled like death. It reminded Brendon of Ryan. 

Once any one of them had picked up a human, they drove them back to the house and took them down to the basement. It was surprising how much people didn’t miss some of the people that they captured. After they were in the basement, it was only a few days before they died from blood loss or starvation. Brendon had the capturing down, at least. 

He could definitely handle the blood physically, but mentally he wasn’t so sure.

*****

Halloween, of course, was much anticipated by all of them. It was like a fucked-up sort of pride. Representation, even if most people didn’t even acknowledge the existence of any sort of monsters like them. Not that they liked the word monster, it’s too primitive; (“Vampires are intelligent beings, Brendon”). Needless to say, it was taken more seriously in their house than any others on their block. 

One of their favorite ways to celebrate is, well, torture. If you haven’t guessed that by now. But Brendon can totally handle it. He’s been watching them feed in a totally not creepy way every night and he thinks he can watch, at the least. If Ryan wants him to embrace his culture, or whatever weird haughty born-vampire complex of Ryan’s that he needs Brendon to indulge, then Brendon will do his best to comply.

Before this year, Brendon was still human, which meant that he wasn’t invited to their super secret Halloween ritual. All Brendon knew was that it’s darker than he’d really like it to be and that now that he’s turned, he gets the privilege of attending. So, later tonight, Brendon concludes that he is going to have to finally graduate from the rats. 

Earlier that evening, Ryan was vaguely going over the basics of the ritual with them: the atmosphere, the events, the experience, which would’ve been a lot more helpful if Brendon actually fucking listened to him. Brendon understood it better now, though. He understood that it was different this time because now they had a new fledgling. Ceremonial feeding for the new member and all that fun stuff. It didn’t seem that bad to him. Just blood-sucking. 

When the time came, they all marched down to the basement. Brendon wasn’t allowed in while they rearranged it and set the room up. It looked completely different than it usually did, the soft candlelight and cleanliness of it being a far cry from the normal filth and harsh overhead lighting. All four of them sat in a circle on the floor, which was now covered in some kind of cloth. Brendon kept glancing between all of them and the ground. 

Finally, Ryan broke the standstill and brought Brendon closer to him. Ryan touched the mark from when he turned him and he felt like he had been lain out on a table, guts spilled for everyone to see. Only Ryan could have that sort of effect on him. After that gentle touch, Ryan was up and had left the light of the candles. 

When he returned, Ryan was carrying what Brendon knew and dreaded he’d be carrying. Ryan laid the girl down on the part of the cloth closest to the biggest cluster of candles and again beckoned Brendon to come forward. From his pocket, Ryan pulled out a small switchblade and didn’t hesitate in pressing it into his hand hard enough to draw blood. The thick liquid trickled down his palm, down his fingers, and dropped onto the forehead of the seemingly unconscious woman. Brendon watched with unease as the knife was passed on to Jon and Spencer, who both stood over the girl and copied Ryan’s actions. 

After everybody but Brendon had spilled their blood, Brendon knew he had very little time left to psych himself up to do this. Ryan said, “Now, Brendon, it’s time for you to feed off of her. I know you haven’t before, but-” Before he had even finished, Brendon had pressed his teeth right up against her throat. He knew he’d definitely have to face some backlash for cutting Ryan off during what he deemed an “important ceremony”, but Brendon really needed to just rip the bandage off. The girl’s blood was flooding into his mouth. Think of the rats, think of the rats. The mangled, half-dead rats. But he was doing it, and he kept drinking, trying to be as mechanical as possible. The more he focused, the more he enjoyed it. Which was a good thing, in terms of vampires. 

Just when Brendon started to feel like he wanted to do this whole thing again, he was being pulled up with a hand on his throat, sticky through the blood. Ryan was looking at him with a smirk and he motioned for them all to sit down. Ryan still had more useless words and sentences and paragraphs to read through, but all Brendon was thinking about was how he didn’t think he could live without the feeling of real human blood coursing through him again.

It felt like sucking in a new life, he supposed, a new life with Ryan as his boyfriend and Jon and Spencer as his friends for eternity. 

The blood trickled out the ends of his mouth and he grabbed Ryan by the mouth, letting him lick the liquid left on him. 

For the first time in a while, Brendon did feel like some form of his vision as a cool vampire.


End file.
